Solid Sincerity
by Grignard
Summary: Completed. The mysterious Eastern Prince desires a wife, while Haru, determined in making the best out of current state of life, finds more than her heart’s desires. BaronHaru.
1. Chapter 1

Solid Sincerity

Summary: The mysterious Eastern Prince desires a wife, while Haru, determined in making the best out of current state of life, finds more than her heart's desires. Baron/Haru.

_I'm back, with another Baron/Haru. I hope that the stories I write aren't too similar to each other, but nevertheless I've come up with another story to tell. Hopefully, I can write more that do not involve Baron becoming human, or would you prefer that? Send your opinions in your review._

_Based on a combination of the classic tale of __The Indian Cinderella, Mufaro's Beautiful Daughters, and other stories, Haru sets off on a journey of self-discovery._

* * *

_Chapter 1_: At the Beginning 

The Council was getting restless. After arguing for hours, they had finally reached a stalemate. None of the representatives could persuade the others to change their opinion of the situation.

The elder Von Gikkingen sighed inaudibly. This was going nowhere. The council consisted of supernatural beings, with awesome powers and wisdom. All were representatives of their kingdoms and personally selected by the Jade Emperor himself, yet they could do nothing but squabble like children after a favorite toy. Ignoring the cacophony of raised voices emerging from the crowd, his smoky sea-green eyes glanced towards his son from his seat at the head of the assembly.

Despite only being 7 years old at the time, his son, Baron von Gikkingen exhibited great wisdom. Seeing Baron intently observing a flying yellow butterfly, his father feared that he had introduced his only child to his future duties too early. His son should be playing with the other children who roamed the Celestial Heaven's domain, not sitting around listening to grown adults acting like babes!

He turned his attention back to the group.

"Something must be done about the humans!" the representative from the Frog Kingdom argued. "Their children take my people as playthings, often killing them!"

"They burn and cut our forests down! They do not even bother to restore what they destroy!" another representative from the Tree Territory shouted.

"Silence," Von Gikkengen murmured quietly. He stood and smoothed out his white suit and red tie. Despite the softness of his order, all obeyed knowing his closeness with the ruler of Heaven, the Jade Emperor.

"All of you exaggerate the situation. The humans restore the land in certain areas, often tending them as gardens or creating great parks of protected land."

"And," he paused, staring at the Frog representative, "you know that the humans respect the frogs, praising them for their ability to rid water of pests like flies."

The admonished representative could only bend his head down in shame.

"I admit, though," he continued, "that the humans' follies have been more apparent with each passing day. They fight for land that they do not use. Their leaders abuse the people and squander Earth's treasuries. The people battle over trivial matters. A decision must be made whether to destroy or spare their lives."

A hush fell over the crowd. All knew something had to be done, yet none were sure of the decision. The beings which roamed the earth before humans, what the humans called animals and inanimate objects, lived for eons before their arrival. All that the word "nature" encompassed was actually connected to the Celestial Heaven, a world that was above that of the mortal world.

The humans had their earthly rulers: kings and rulers with some figment of power. The real officials with power, though, directly reported to the Jade Emperor, ruler of the upper world. Though the Jade Emperor did not openly meddle in human affairs, he often allowed for a lost child to be found, torrential rains to be stopped just before it overloaded a full dam, and other simple matters. That is, of course, if the right prayers and offerings were made.

If someone performed a deed which displeased him, they could be punished with bad luck. If it was a good deed, they would be rewarded with good. It seemed to be a sadistic cycle, immortals toying with the affairs of mortals, but great care was made not to abuse the power. Only a select few from each kingdom was allowed to become an immortal, after rigorous testing and an interview from the Emperor himself. They had not chosen one from the human kingdom in a very long time.

"Truthfully now, who wants the humans destroyed at this moment?" he questioned the group.

Few raised their hands. Those that did immediately were that of the Frog Kingdom and another from the Snake Kingdom. Von Gikkingen fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they would be the two that voted to rid the world of humans. They desired to rule the mortal world and create it into that which suited their own cold-blooded skin. Hating the cold, they were jealous of the human ability to create fire and wished that they were gone.

As the chief representative of the Jade Emperor, Von Gikkingen would be the one that made the final decision of the humans' fate. His mind drifted for a brief moment.

His son would replace him, as soon as he showed he was adequate for the position. The father fought a sense of anger rising within him. He could be playing with his son right now, but no… he had to make a life-altering decision like committing genocide! Speaking of his son, he heard the familiar soft mewling of Baron's voice coming from the edge of the woods.

As he was about to call his son back, Von Gikkingen paused. His son had taken his mortal form as a kitten on all four paws. Typically all animals stood on two legs, excluding of course snakes and spiders with their unique forms. A young auburn-haired human was at the edge of the woods. He saw it was a young girl, around 5 years old with eyes obviously red from crying.

Sniffling, Amasawa Haru bent down to pet the tiny brown-gold cat which stared adorably up at her.

"Are you lost too, little kitten?" she whispered quietly. "My name is Haru."

The little kitten mewled cutely. Haru guessed he was saying his name, and even though she couldn't understand, she smiled widely back at him.

She had been running for what it seems for hours. Anything, she guessed, to escape the situation that had been going on back home. Closing her eyes against the painful memory, she pulled something away from her small bag that she held.

"You must be hungry," she realized and placed a fragment of what the box held in front of the kitten.

Cautiously, it sniffed the fish cracker piece, and after deciding it was safe, gobbled it up. Overjoyed that it enjoyed the fish cracker that she had personally made, Haru quickly placed the entire box in front of the kitten.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat up!" and with a smile watched as the kitten took another hearty bite.

Von Gikkingen's ears quickly picked up the murmurings of the representatives.

"A human child… acting this way?"

"Quite strange."

"Such kindness!" one exclaimed with awe.

"Is it an illusion?" another said in disbelief.

"It is not," the head Imperial representative interjected. "It is truth and innocence in its purest form." He paused, considering his words. "And if we want the humans gone, then she must be destroyed too."

All froze at his statement. No, they all thought. It was impossible. To destroy her was to destroy purity itself, and if she existed, then there could be others like her. Though much of a group consisted of evil, the few that were good should not be annihilated along with them.

"Let's re-vote," a representative whispered, mindful of what historic moment was occurring right now.

"For eliminating the humans?" Von Gikkingen asked.

None raised their hands.

"Against?" he questioned next.

All raised their hands, some quickly, some slowly. Even those of the Snake and Frog kingdoms grudgingly admitted that the situation was true: the good should not be categorized within the bad.

"It is official," Von Gikkingen said with great relief. Wisdom had prevailed today. The others had chosen wisely, without their prejudices. Bowing and dismissing the group, he strode over to his son, and the girl.

Haru was enjoying the little kitten's company immensely, teasing it gently with a piece of grass, and petting its silky fur, when a figure materialized out of nowhere.

She gaped at it silently. It was a cat, but it acted like a person, standing on two legs. Dressed in head to toe in a white suit, and charming red-bow tie, it greeted Haru with a bow. Remembering her manners, she bowed respectfully back to him. He began to address her.

"Little one, are you lost?"

Nodding her head because she was struck speechless, she thought to herself that it could be reasonable that this mysterious being could talk, seeing as how it could walk and stand on two feet.

"Not it, he" she chastised herself mentally.

She was drawn to his green eyes. It felt like he was looking straight through her, right into her very soul, and occasionally with the light just right, his eyes seemed to gleam with magic.

Blinking his eyes, Von Gikkingen carefully removed his presence from her mind. He had entered it only to find out where she lived. Opening his mouth to instruct a representative to chaperone her back, he felt a soft paw against his wing-tip shoes. His smoky green eyes met swirling emerald.

"Baron?" he whispered, unsure of what his son wanted. Baron, still in his kitten form, cocked his head shyly. Grinning now with understanding, his father was surprised. Baron wanted to escort the girl back… strange. The usually withdrawn and taciturn kitten wanted to stay with the girl. It couldn't hurt to let him go, let him have responsibility for a change. Goodness no, he certainly would be seeing more of it as he grew older…

His father nodded his head, and seeing his son's ecstatic look was a reward in itself. Instructing his son in the safest way through the woods, he quickly told Baron the way to the girl's house and watched with quiet reflection as the girl and Baron walked away.

Sighing, Von Gikkingen felt a tug at his heart. His son was growing up too fast, but he needed to if he were to perform his future duties. The elder cat was feeling his age now. The immortal world was no longer filled with its mysteries and pleasures. Not after his wife had left to the netherworld. Even the infinitesimal powers of the Jade Emperor could not control death, no matter how hard anyone begged.

It was only by eating the peaches of immortality that any could live so long, and even its effects were only temporary. The heavenly beings, despite their resistance against many hazards of life, could still be struck down by death, the only common link with those in the mortal world. He felt his time on the plane of existence was short.

He knew his son could perform his duties well though. Von Gikkingen always relied on the ideal of having faith in oneself and constant determination. He relied on that concept for a majority of his life, and tried to instill it in Baron also. This girl… there was something so striking about her, with her kind heart and emotional hazel eyes. It would take someone special to penetrate the magical barrier of the immortal meeting place.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he concentrated on summoning the magic to transport him to the Celestial Heaven. He still had the rest of his own duties, and left his son to finish his. Still his mind could not leave the girl's memory alone.

"Watch over her," he prayed silently to the Jade Emperor, as he disappeared from view.

* * *

_Confusing? Comments? It probably won't be updated until after my examinations are over, but I'll try to as soon as possible. _

_Please Review,  
Grignard _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 2._

* * *

Chapter Two: Sadness and Betrayal

Ten years later…

Haru hummed quietly as she gently plucked the weeds from around the vegetables in the garden. Despite the drought, her crop looked to be a fine one this year. Luckily there might even be enough to sell in town. A little extra money would never hurt, especially since her father had taken ill.

_Father._

He couldn't even leave his own bed, that's how dire the situation had become. Her strong father, who could carry her on his back for hours, now forced to be spoon-fed like a child. Haru sometimes questioned the will of the Jade Emperor, but she knew sometimes that tragic things happen so that she could cherish what she currently had in life.

She paused in her weeding. Haru had always believed in that ideal, but lately it seemed as if the world only showed evil and not good. The land suffered from drought and forced families to share homes to conserve resources. Recently she and her father moved into a seamstress shop after their home became unlivable. That's when Haru's life became a living nightmare.

Though they were equals in the hierarchy of society, the seamstress' daughter, Kaoru lorded over Haru and forced her to perform the menial labor in the house. Cooking, cleaning, sewing…the girl would not lift a finger to even aid our lovely heroine. It seemed, to her, that the tasks were too far beneath her to even think about doing! Haru could never complain of course. They had no where else to go and she wouldn't dream of moving her father in his condition.

So this is where we find her. Tending her garden was one of her ways to escape Kaoru though never for a long period of time. The cruel girl always found something for Haru to do. Most likely the task came with a torrent of taunts too.

A quiet meow dragged her away from her dismal feelings.

"Baron!" she exclaimed ecstatically. She kneeled besides him and gently brushed her face against his soft fur: her usual greeting for him.

"Oh, you've come at a bad time," she said regrettably. "I have to prepare food for my father but please come find me later."

She fed him a small piece of a carrot and laughed as his velvety tongue tickled her fingertips. He promptly disappeared with a swish of his tale.

"I have to figure out how he disappears so quickly," Haru thought to herself.

Ever since she returned from running into the forest after her mother's funeral, her favorite companion was a tawny cat that appeared from time to time. He came and went as he pleased but he was always welcomed in Haru's eyes. She named him "Baron" after the Eastern Prince that lived at the far end of town. The Prince was so mysterious that no one had ever seen him, though he was rumored to have the head of a cat but body of a man. He was a servant to Heaven after all and they often took unique forms. His many heroic exploits included leading a battalion to defeat the reptile army who tried to take over the Jade Kingdom, a realm where only the gods, their messengers, and a chosen few could only enter.

But those feats were way out of Haru's sphere of life. Gathering her vegetables, Haru prepared a meager stew with a small portion of meat for her father. He needed to keep up his strength after all. It was a good day for him; he managed to feed himself when she came into the house.

"You shouldn't be here Haru," he murmured quietly. "Imagine a young girl taking care of an ill man like me when she could be with her sweetheart right now."

"Father, if any man even looked in my direction, their eyes would soon fall on Kaoru's and be under her spell."

Kaoru, with her cold heart was also the local beauty, but little did Haru know that she too was admired by many for her sweetness and generosity.

"That's nonsense my daughter! You are beautiful because you look just like your mother."

Haru always loved it when her father recalled her mother. Amasawa Shizuku nee Tsukishima was her lovely mother. Before she died, Shizuku was an avid reader of books and always had an expressive face and was a favorite with children. Haru and her father mourned deeply when she died from the same illness that was currently destroying him and her eyes would always tear up at her memory.

After speaking with her father, Haru left her father, wanting to take a bath. Unfortunately, she ran into Kaoru.

"Oh Haru! Is that you?" Kaoru said in her haughty voice.

Haru groaned inwardly. The seamstress always said that her daughter had a voice that rivaled the birds. Haru often thought that she meant a crow's harsh tone.

"Oh Haru, I barely recognized you under all of that dirt!" the girl continued on.

"I've been working in the garden, Kaoru. What have _you_ been doing?"

"This and that," was the answer (meaning she was doing nothing at all!).

Unable to abide with any more inane chatter, Haru turned to leave.

Kaoru couldn't help but throw one last remark. "Make sure you use lots of soap for that awful smell!" and then she flounced off.

Haru wanted to scream! That _child_ wouldn't know a hard days work to save her life! She claimed she was exhausted with just a single errand into town!

"That's probably why she makes me do it," Haru thought grudgingly.

She sighed audibly. Haru really wanted that bath now.

Sinking into the warm water in the seclusion of the bathtub, she allowed the tension to slip away from her tired muscles. It had only been a few minutes when a sharp voice broke the silence.

"Hurry up Haru! I want to take a bath now!"

Of course it was Kaoru and when she wanted it, she wanted it now. Haru would never dream of telling the seamstress about her cruel daughter. It would all be just lies to her mother's unconditional love anyways. She bathed quickly, changed and gathered her things. Night was coming and it was getting chilly.

"Nevermind I changed my mind!" Kaoru cried out again, from the warmth of the kitchen.

"Odd," Haru thought. Her voice seemed much closer earlier.

Digging through her bundle, Haru sought out her most prized possession: Her mother's necklace. It was a simple crescent moon made out of silver, but it was passed from mother to daughter for three generations now and priceless to Haru. She grew alarmed after not seeing it amongst her clothes.

Desperately she searched the surrounding area but could not find it anywhere, which only meant one thing: Kaoru…

Seizing her by her shoulders, Haru questioned the vipress where she sat in the kitchen.

"Where is it!" she shrieked. "Where's my mother's necklace!"

Not even bothering to hide her conniving deed, Kaoru uttered the words Haru feared to hear: "I've sent my mother to sell it in town."

Haru released her and flew out the door, but it was too late. The woman was long gone. The necklace was probably sold and she had no money to buy it back from the pawn shop. She turned back to Kaoru and vented her anger.

"That was my mother's necklace! The only item I had left from her! You have plenty of money, why did you have to take my necklace and sell it?"

The girl replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I needed the money to rent a carriage. The new queen of the Eastern land must travel in reflection of her future station, of course."

Haru openly gasped. This of all things was not what she was expecting.

"New queen?" she whispered. Haru knew that the Eastern Prince was looking for a wife and that all woman of the eligible age was flocking to his palace but she never thought that Kaoru would go seek him out. She had just assumed that the selfish girl would accept a proposal from one of the foolish rich gentlemen that courted her.

"Well future queen," Kaoru said flipping back her jet-black hair. "I'm going to the Eastern palace tomorrow. I'm the obvious choice of course. You should be careful of how you speak to your ruler, but I'll overlook this offense. Think of it of how benevolent I am."

This was the last straw. Her? Queen? The world would be thrown into chaos by her idiocy!

Bursting into tears, Haru burst out of the kitchen and ran blindly. She collapsed in front of a stately elm tree which marked the edge of the woods. As she lay on the hard ground she wept and cursed the gods mentally. How could this have happened? What did she ever do to deserve such a cruel fate? To lose her Mother's necklace seemed to crush her very soul.

During her sorrow Haru felt a familiar presence. Reaching her hands out, her fingertips brushed against Baron's comforting fur. She hugged the cat close to her body and fell gratefully asleep. She could always count on him.

In her dreams she walked in darkness. Suddenly a weak beam of light shone on a standing figure but the light did not illuminate him entirely. Haru froze and could barely see amidst the darkness the figure's silhouette. He, she guessed, wore shoes, a light colored suit, but that's all Haru could discern in the murky ink. As in most dreams, the auburn haired girl found that she could not speak, but the figure was silent also.

He outstretched his arms to reveal something shining between his hands: her necklace! She rushed to try to take it from him but found that any movement she tried to make was impossible. She was frozen in place. Solemnly the man placed the necklace around his neck and fastened it and then placed his hand over his heart.

Haru's mind sped trying to understand his actions. He was keeping it safe for her? Maybe it meant she would get it back in the future! She managed a small bow and mouthed a thank you to him. A low voice was heard.

"Don't give up, Haru. Believe in yourself."

Unexpectedly twin beams of light seemed to sparkle from where his eyes were. They rapidly became brighter until it engulfed Haru and she had to shut her eyes to keep from being blinded.

Blinking a couple of times, Haru awoke with a start. In her confusion she realized the light in her dreams came from the sun, just rising in the distance. Glancing around she found curled in her arms was Baron who licked her face gently.

"Oh Baron, my friend. What would the world be like with Kaoru as queen? The treasuries would have to be emptied just to buy her a fraction of the things she thinks she's entitled to."

The cat seemed to bristle at the mere thought.

"I'm glad you agree with me too."

She continued to lay on the ground, running her hands comfortingly through Baron's fur. Most likely Kaoru stole all of the Amasawa money in order to make it to the Eastern Palace. This meant that the money Haru was depending on to support her and her father was gone. Thank the gods she had not sold the vegetables yet. The little income she would make from there should last until… until what?

Haru would have to earn some money somewhere even if it meant… Yes, even if it meant leaving her father.

Coming to a decision, she rose and cleaned her face in a nearby river. It was strange that no animals had tried to attack her when she was so close to the woods. She was glad that Baron was looking out for her that night. Despite his small size, he was fiercely protective of her. Sometimes to Haru he almost seemed regal and even human.

"I should check on Father," she exclaimed but bent down and gave her friend a kiss on the nose and a heartfelt thank you. She rushed back into the house, however, if she had only turned around, she would have seen the cat blush from head to tail and then disappear into thin air.

Haru found her father awake and watching the sun rise.

"You should be sleeping," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I'm not going deaf, Haru. You don't have to whisper."

She rolled her eyes. Her father, the eternal joker no matter what his health was.

"Kaoru stole and sold Mother's necklace," she told him bluntly. His face contorted in anger, but Haru stopped him from speaking.

"She's going to see the Eastern Prince. Most likely she took all of our money to make the journey too." She paused thinking silently. "The vegetables I grow won't last us forever, so there's only one thing I can do."

"I am going to see the Prince and ask if I can be a servant in the palace."

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of detail._

_Please review,_

_Grignard_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everyone for reviewing. I'm trying to finish this story up quickly. For those of you who are confused or just want a brief summary here goes:_

_In chapter one, there is a meeting of representatives for each group on earth: frogs, snakes, cats, humans, etc. The representatives are deciding whether to destroy the human race or not, due to human selfishness. They are stuck until a little girl wanders in. She is so nice to Baron, a heavenly worker-in-training, that the group decides not to abolish the humans. _

_In chapter two, we discover the girl is Haru, who lives with her father in a seamstress' shop. The daughter, Kaoru is mean and abuses Haru verbally every chance she gets. She steals Haru's necklace and sells it to rent a carriage to meet the Eastern Prince, an unknown but supposedly powerful and wealthy being. After spending a tearful night in the forest comforted by her cat friend Baron Haru makes a decision._

_Anyone know where Haru's parents' names came from? You get a smileif you get it right!_

* * *

_Chapter III_

"I'm going to the palace, Father. It's the only way for us to earn money."

She closed her eyes waiting for her Father's refusal but none came.

"You could be queen, not a servant, my darling child. I had a sense you were going to leave. Maybe it was from the dream I had, but it said to trust in your decision, whatever it may be, and not to be worried."

Haru nodded not questioning her Father. While she was in the forest she had come to the conclusion that the fastest way to earn money was to work in the palace. Though it hurt to leave him she knew that any position in town would be filled and that fair treatment of a young woman would only come from the palace. She shuddered to think of what would happen to her in a disreputable place.

The resolute girl learned from her father that Kaoru had left early, before the sun rose, to the east in a fine carriage. The proud girl said that she might grace her trivial hometown with a visit in the future, after she was crowned queen of course. She barely gave her mother a proper goodbye before jumping into the carriage and leaving everyone in a cloud of dust.

After settling her affairs and finding a caretaker for her Father, Haru gathered her meager items. The dress she was wearing would have to do. It was the only decent one she had. She had half a mind to take one of Kaoru's, but knew that the girl's dresses were designed to reveal, not conceal. Those clothes were not really the best of outfits to wear when inquiring about a servant's position. Haru felt a twinge of fear. Kaoru _could_ manage to capture the Prince with her wily ways and become queen. Many rich men had fallen for her tricks, but then again the Prince was a servant of the Jade Emperor. Surely he would have the wisdom of Buddha on his side to see through her deception.

She bid her father a tearful and heartfelt goodbye. She had every confidence in her being hired at the palace, and would either send the money she earned or a letter as soon as she could. To her surprise when she stepped outside her door a crowd of the local children greeted her. Apparently the child of the woman willing to take care of her father had spread the word that their beloved Haru was leaving. She had secretly earned a place in their hearts with her kind actions. Consoling a crying child, giving away apple slices, and settling petty squabbles endeared her to everyone. They all believed that the probability that she would become queen was much more so than Kaoru, who could not stand children.

"Good luck Haru! Come back soon!" they yelled.

Haru couldn't help but be touched by their sentiments. Being an only child she always thought of them as her little brothers and sisters and was glad that they supported her. She was grateful when they insisted on escorting her to the edge of town. It made the first few steps into the unknown much less painful.

Her heart felt heavier as her town grew smaller in the distance. There everything was comforting from its familiarity but Haru continued to believe in her strengths, her knowledge, her abilities, but most importantly in herself. She found that she did have to walk far to reach the next town.

It was similar to her hometown. The main hustle and bustle happened in the marketplace, so Haru took the opportunity to get a meal to eat while she was traveling for a fair price. She was jostled sometimes by the heavy crowds but she was a stranger without any wealth. It was quite easy to overlook someone if they could not benefit you especially during these hard times. She would later understand why something like what happened next could have occurred.

A loud clatter was heard in the distance.

"A carriage!" was the excited murmur which raced through the market crowd. This was good news because it meant someone wealthy was coming through and might be willing to buy some of the local goods. The noise grew deafening as the carriage neared.

"It's not stopping!" was the horrific realization. A crowded marketplace with narrow streets was not the best place to race a carriage through. This seemed to be common sense to most people but apparently not to this person. Everyone rushed to pull their wares to the sides of the street. The carriage was nearing even more quickly now. One woman struggled with her numerous items and tried to rush her small daughter to safety, but the girl faltered and fell directly in the middle of the road just as the oncoming carriage barreled through.

An unearthly hush fell upon the multitude of people with only the clack of the carriage wheels, already far away, filling the silence. A thick cloud of dust remained from where the girl and the carriage last appeared. Suddenly the loud wail of the jubilant mother was heard.

"Nina!" she screamed as she saw her daughter safe on the other side of the street in Haru's arms.

"Mama! A girl pushed me and the carriage makes too much dust. It hurts my eyes!" the sobbing child said, not realizing how close she was to losing her life.

"Oh! Be glad that she pushed you!" her mother said scolding and kissing her daughter at the same time. Luckily neither Nina nor Haru had any injuries. The woman gave Haru a thousand thank you's and even offered money for saving her daughter. Haru respectively refused the money, though she would have needed it for her father. She thought it wrong to take a reward for doing what seemed natural and morally right to her.

Haru had safely maneuvered herself to the side of the street until she saw the girl fall. Due to her quick reflexes she was the first to act. Time seemed to slow down as she raced to grab the girl because it seemed like an eternity to run the few steps needed. She feared she would be too late and would kill herself and the innocent girl, but she seemed to gain a little speed in time to narrowly escape the carriage.

After the choking dust had settled and her heroic actions had been discovered, the townspeople happily welcomed her amidst them. She discovered, thanks to the chattering tongues of the women, that the Prince of the Eastern Realm was only an honorary title. He was a servant to the Jade Emperor but with that position came a gift of land and a home to reside in when he was not running heavenly errands. He had no subjects or true power as was misbelieved by so many.

"Well there goes Kaoru's hopes," Haru thought dryly.

She frowned slightly. The lack of sovereignty meant that there was a lack of earthly duties so a servant might not be needed to take care of the "Eastern home," as Haru had now dubbed it. It seemed odd to call a house a palace when the owner was not really a prince. Of course this made the mysterious owner more "human" and the task of asking for a job less daunting, seeing that he wasn't a true royal.

Haru quickly made her way to the edge of town with the best wishes of the crowd.

"Judging by your actions today, you are sure to win a place by the prince and his heart too!"

She blushed fiercely at that comment as she continued on her long journey. The people would not be swayed in their thoughts though and watched as the lovely girl disappeared out of sight, confident in that she would be chosen. Nina's mother sent out an inaudible prayer to the gods to look over her and a curse towards whoever was in the carriage. With the kind girl gone, the town soon returned to its usual business. No one noticed a sleek black cat that observed everything and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Glad to be on the right path, Haru walked steadily for an hour. The village was nice and she would have been happy to stay longer but secretly she wanted to leave. In truth she knew who was in the reckless carriage and it pained her to receive thanks for saving a girl but knowing who caused it. Only one person could have ordered the carriage through a busy roadway to take the shortest route to the east.

Yes, it was the villainous vixen herself, Kaoru!

To think that shaving a few minutes of time almost cost a little girl her life! She could have killed or hurt so many people! Still Kaoru was long gone now and it wasn't constructive to dwell on something she couldn't change. Night was coming soon and it wasn't wise to be caught outside. She had heard stories of thieves and wild animals and didn't want to test if they were true or not.

She was too far away to head towards the nearest village, so Haru made the decision to camp out overnight at the edge of a tree grove. Somehow it reminded her of her own home and familiar garden. As she laid out rocks for the fire, she offered a brief prayer to the gods to protect her during the night, but would they even listen to her? If they could allow someone as reckless as Kaoru to even exist, why would they care about anyone else's life? Were they too busy with other affairs to even bother with hers?

Shaking her head, Haru quickly dismissed those thoughts. They weren't beneficial and it wasn't helping her build the fire any quicker. She shivered. It was going to be a very cold night. She could see the edge of another forest a couple of miles away. That marked the border of Baron's home.

"_I'll probably reach it in the morning_," Haru thought with some nervousness.

She had doubts about her ability to perform as a servant or whether her homesickness would affect her. She found a patch of soft grass and huddled as close to the fire as she could without getting burnt.

"_I can do it. I have confidence in myself_," she told herself while gathering courage from the welcoming heat of the fire. A gentle wind blew sending the heat coursing down her body. Slowly her eyes closed and she began to drift off.

A soft rustle of leaves broke her relaxed mood. She froze and did not dare to move even one muscle in her body. If it were an animal, she hoped it would most likely leave, seeing how she had no food. If it wanted to eat her, that was another story. If they were robbers, well let's not go there…

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white.

_A ghost?_

No, it was a cat. As a matter of fact, it was a large white cat.

It waddled its way to a nearby tree, pulled out a chair and a newspaper from somewhere, sat down and made himself very comfortable. He flicked the paper open and glanced at Haru who was staring at him with wide eyes. He growled annoyed that she was still awake.

"Go to sleep."

Haru blinked a couple of times. _The cat… He…he talked. I must be dreaming. Yeah dreaming._ And with those last thoughts she fell into a deep sleep.

In the land of dreams the dreamer is in control. She can be an adventurer, a damsel-in-distress, or she could chop up a certain girl into little itty-bitty pieces. However sometimes the dreams shift and the dreamer is in the mercy of the dream, known as a nightmare. This was what so rudely awoke Haru from blissful sleep.

The cold must have induced the nightmare. In it Haru saw Kaoru lording over her, decked in jewels, a beautiful dress, and even a gold crown. Kaoru said nothing, but merely laughed in that haughty, snotty tone of hers. Haru thought that this was a premonition of the future, but what she saw when she was awake might have been the more accurate one.

As she slept, Haru swore that she felt Baron's (the cat) familiar fur between her fingertips, but he couldn't have followed her out here, could he? Now was the time when she missed him the most. Would he be lonely without her? With sleepy eyes she noticed the fat cat wasn't sitting in his chair, but was gone. Suddenly she felt something heavy being pulled across her. Her fingertips brushed against something soft but undeniably warm.

_A blanket?_

She could feel the pull of sleep calling her again but she noticed in the fat cat's place another figure in white. Maybe a cat, but the white was definitely not fur. It was too late to dwell on the subject anymore because sleep claimed her back with warm arms. Her night was thankfully dreamless mainly due to her mysterious newfound warmth and she slept until sunrise.

* * *

_Finishing it hopefully in a few chapters,_

_Please review_

_Grignard_


	4. Chapter 4

_With much respect for my readers, especially Mizuya Tasuki for getting back to writing. This story will be completed soon, don't worry. Thank you, jeweljade, for all of the grammer corrections too._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter IV_

The rising sun beckoned Haru from her slumber. She blinked her eyes a few times and saw the peaceful forest awakening around her. Sitting up, she observed the burnt out embers of the fire. That obviously wasn't what had kept her warm through the whole night. The embers seemed to have been extinguished for hours. She couldn't find any evidence of a blanket or any covering around her. The fat cat and other mysterious figure weren't in sight either. Shaking her head she geared herself for the last leg of her journey. She still had to gain permission to work in the castle and she shouldn't worry about strange spirits. She was approaching the land of a servant to the gods.

Walking through the forest she wondered whether this would be her last moments of freedom before taking up her servant's work. Most likely whoever was in charge of Baron's estate would want her to work, not dawdle around outside. A gentle sound echoed from around the corner.

_It sounds like water…_

Haru raced forward to discover a pristine blue lake. Such a sight was rare, especially during the drought.

_I suppose this place is magic to have such a treasure_, she thought excitedly.

Ecstatically, she ran to the edge and dipped her feet in. The water was blissfully warm. Glancing around she saw the area was surrounded by a thick grove of trees. Well she couldn't go enter the palace looking like a fright, so she ducked behind a tree and stripped. She carefully placed her clothes and traveling bag on a branch and submerged herself into the lake.

"I should have brought a change of clothes," she said aloud, while observing an ebony crow fly over her. It was always an uncomfortable feeling when you've just taken a clean bath only to change into dirty clothes. She cupped a handful of water and poured it over her head. Oh well, she would thank the gods that she at least found a bathing place.

She walked out of the lake shivering slightly in the wind. Approaching to where she last left her travel worn clothes, she was alarmed to see that they weren't there!

_No, no, no! This isn't happening to me!_

Frantically she parted the tree branches in an attempt to find her clothes. Haru suddenly spotted a patch of light yellow near the trunk of a nearby tree. Alongside it was her bag.

_It must have fallen to the floor. That's strange. I don't remember putting it this far._

"These aren't my clothes!" she gasped. The bag was indeed hers, but not only were the clothes the wrong color, but the material was the softest that she had ever felt. Haru thought that it was actually made from silk, a material she thought she would never feel. Only the very wealthy could own such fine clothes! Looking around, she couldn't see anyone, so she took the only option she had: she tried it on.

It fit perfectly, as if they were tailor made for her! The yellow dress reached to her ankles and had wide flowing sleeves. It even had a series of crescent moons decorating her waist. Underneath the dress she had found a pair of matching shoes, which also fit.

_Just like Cinderella_ she thought with a grin. She wondered who her mysterious benefactor was. Her mind flickered briefly back to the second person that was watching over her last night. _Maybe it was him_.

She made her way to Baron's residence in good spirits. She was rested and clean after her arduous journey and had a new dress. Haru sent up a thank you to the gods.

Walking through the meadow of yellow flowers and cattails which led to the stately mansion, she felt strangely calm. A warm sense of belonging surrounded her. With Kaoru always belittling her, Haru had always felt alienated even amongst her home village. Here… this beautiful place, felt like home. She collected her thoughts and prepared herself on what to say. She wanted to convey that she did need the job, but she was not desperate. She still had her dignity, after all. Her stomach growled suddenly. She laughed out loud. Maybe she didn't have as much dignity as she thought. Surely the Baron would think so if he heard her stomach growl.

Digging through her bag, she spotted the single apple she had left. She had given the other one she had packed to a small child holding a small, dirty white cat earlier on her journey. The little girl seemed to have no parents and was especially hungry. Haru thought, one day, she would help the girl and others like her, when she had the chance. Munching on it, she wondered what to expect.

Throwing the apple core away, she continued on and was startled to find a long line of women near a red gate. Stranger and stranger! The gate guardian was a black cat but it stood up on its hind legs like a person! According to the girl in front of Haru, the guardian decided who was to enter the Eastern Prince's home. It was to be expected though, especially when one dealt with the gods. Such a strange being was there to ward off the women who could not tolerate seeing non-humans walking and talking.

"It's seems to ward off only a few people," Haru said. There was still a very long line of women. "What are the criteria the guardian uses to allow someone to enter?"

"It seems like the cat asks the women a single question. So far, every single one has been refused entry," the girl explained.

"All of them?"

The girl nodded in the affirmative. "If I don't get in, then it is no big setback for me. I want to be close to home anyway. My family is well off enough to support me, and I'm not disinclined to getting a job."

Haru nodded. The girl was very nice. They introduced each other. Apparently the girl's name was Hiromi and felt such a close kinship with Haru that they exchanged addresses. Both smiled. It was always nice to make a new friend.

The line soon trickled down to just Haru and Hiromi. As Hiromi was being asked the question, Haru stood off to the side to offer the two some privacy. It wouldn't be fair for her to hear before it was her turn. She took the opportunity to study the black cat.

His fur was dark as night, but his face had a bemused smile on it. His eyes on the other hand were extremely odd. One was colored a light pink, the other an ice blue. She could see he was strong, and probably agile in his movements. He seemed almost to have a royal bearing about him but would be capable in a fight. He spoke a few words after Hiromi's answer, who nodded and turned her way back to Haru.

With a smile, Hiromi said, "Lune said that my mind and heart would not be inclined to take the position as wife. It would be better to return home, where I may be happier."

Haru grinned and was glad for her friend. She wouldn't be happy here if she wanted to be home. If Lune the gatekeeper was so wise, what would the Eastern Prince be like?

She approached the black cat, the only one left of the group of women. She was given an encouraging smile by the guardian, who seemed very pleased to see her. She was about to make her introduction, when a loud clatter sounded.

A large carriage approached the site, with the passenger muttering words that a hardened soldier would blush at. Haru frowned, of all the people that it could have been, it just had to be her least favorite person in the world.

Kaoru strode up to Lune with her usual brazenness.

"You! Servant! I demand to be led to the Eastern Prince's presence at once!"

* * *

_As always, please review_

_Grignard _


	5. Chapter 5

_Two chapters up! _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter V_

The cat bristled and Haru could literally see his fur stand on end. _Ohh, Kaoru would be wise to stop now, before she gets into trouble._

Of course, we know that Kaoru is NOT that wise, and we want to see what happens next!

With as much decorum as he could manage, Lune muttered, "My lady, no one sees the Eastern Prince until they pass the test he has assigned and there are NO exceptions."

"But I am to be the queen of the Eastern land! Would you dare deny your future ruler?"

Lune's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "A ruler shows humbleness and tact when addressing their fellow peers. I do not see this trait in you."

"You dare to address me as if you were equal to my rank? You are nothing but a mere doorkeeper, and not worthy to even wipe the mud from my shoes!"

The ebony cat ignored her tirade and stated flatly, "All must follow the rules, no exceptions."

Kaoru froze for a moment. It was doing no good to bully her way into the presence of the Eastern Prince, so flattery would have to do.

With a saccharine sweet voice she replied, "Of course, of course. You may perform your duty as a formality. Pray, what are the conditions of this test?"

Noticing her fake exuberance and lack of an apology, Lune replied simply, "You must answer three questions truthfully."

"That's it? Bring it on." Kaoru's coarse nature suddenly revealed itself. "I mean, please let us conclude this meeting quickly," she replied reverting back to her former self.

Lune cleared his throat as Kaoru waited, expectantly. Suddenly, the cat fixed his strange colored irises straight into Kaoru's and his acute sight pierced straight into her heart. It was a strange sensation, as if she and he were the only two beings in a sea of black and white. She felt the conflicting senses of being hot and cold, uncomfortable and at ease all while Lune scrutinized her. As quickly as the feeling came, it left her.

Haru's curiosity threatened to overwhelm her but she too left Kaoru's privacy. It would not be fair for her to know the questions already. Plus, it seemed as if Lune had the ability to read people's hearts, a trait which probably came in handy when trying to discern the intent of others. She was proud in knowing that the Eastern Prince had such loyal and worthwhile friends in his quest for a wife.

A soft breeze surrounded her and she relished in the cool breeze. A unique scent followed it.

_Is that tea I smell?_

Our heroine's observant eyes glanced around the shaded walkway, when she saw a flicker of white leaning against a tree. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Could it be?

The person lounged against the trunk in a relaxed state. His open white coat revealed a red vest with blue bowtie. An unusual outfit, fit only for those of high standing, Haru mused. Though his appearance was human, he was undoubtedly not, due to his head being that of a cat's. His yellow-green irises swept over the scene lazily before falling upon her form. She gave him a low, respectful bow which he returned with a small smile.

_So the Eastern Prince finally emerges…_

Dazed and confused from the sudden attack on her psyche, Kaoru didn't realize the Lune had asked her the first question.

"What?" she said dumbly.

Smiling in an irritating way, at least in Kaoru's opinion, Lune repeated himself.

"Do you see the Eastern Prince here?"

Kaoru looked around. All she could see were herself, Haru, and the insipid doorkeeper. Her thoughts flew a mile a minute. Should she lie, should she tell the truth, or should she stall for time? She knew that the Eastern Prince was rumored to be like a demi-god so he could be human or not. Unfortunately she could see no other entity in the meadow! Well, in most situations Kaoru relied on her instincts, which told her to lie like a fox.

"Of course I see him, he is right beside me!"

Lune watched the expressions flicker across her face with a raised eyebrow. Eyes darting, rapid blinking, and a nervous brushing of her locks of hair behind the ear… yes, they were classic signs of a liar.

"Would you care to re-think that statement?" he asked quietly.

"No! The Eastern Prince is standing right beside me. In fact, he is very angry that you are way-laying his future queen right now!" she stated adamantly.

Haru could see the real Eastern Prince lounging beside her against a tree, though his face had a slightly amused look. She greatly wondered what was going on. He sauntered over to Kaoru after her verbal tirade.

His voice, low and sonorous, slipped out.

"You are the rudest person I have ever heard or seen. By choosing to bully and scorn all that is good in the world, you have chosen to follow in your mother's footsteps. For this you have alienated yourself from all those around you, but for the grace of Buddha you shall be given a second chance."

Haru smiled in agreement. It looked like a father scolding a wayward child: enough condemnation in his face to know that what they did was wrong, but also with unconditional forgiveness in the look of his eyes. It probably was not going well for Kaoru. She only hoped that she would get the picture.

Lune spoke again, "Well Kaoru, what did he say to you?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in astonishment. You mean the Eastern Prince really was here? She resisted the urge to glance around wildly. It would not give credibility to her story and she would be seen as a liar.

"What he said?" said stammered, stalling for time. "He…he… said that you were going to be relieved of your duties because you delayed me from entering the castle."

A smile crept upon on three faces listening. The girl just didn't know when to quit!

Thinking that her answer pleased the gatekeeper she went on, "Oh yes! He says that I am the love of his life. I should be granted permission to enter the castle right now, and a royal proclamation should be ordered to announce me as queen of his kingdom."

"For you last question, milady," the black cat said with great amusement, "what is the Eastern Prince wearing?"

Oh! Now this was the opportunity that Kaoru was looking for! Immediately she launched into a detailed speech of the finery of his silken clothes, the fur on his collar, and jewels he wore. She even described a crown upon his brow!

Haru could not help overhearing at this point. She doubled up laughing right then and there. Really! The ridiculousness of it all! Unfortunately this allowed Kaoru's attention to be drawn at her.

"You! Haru! You are a guest in my own household and here you are laughing at my expense! I treated you as my friend!"

The giggling girl let out a breath of indignation. "I would hate to see how you treated your enemies, Kaoru."

Flabbergasted, Kaoru listened as Haru explained all the cruelties she had seen inflicted on the children and townspeople in their home village and outside. Finally, Haru had a chance to vent all of her anger and frustration with Kaoru!

"…but even after all you did to me, I love you as if you were my sister and I forgive you, Kaoru," she concluded.

Never had anyone uttered those words to Kaoru in all of her life. Not even her own mother had told her she loved her. Too shaken by what was just spoken she reverted back to her usual crossness.

"La! Oh Haru, you are so funny. I'll be sure to remember you when I am paraded through the streets in front of my adoring public."

"That will not happen," Lune interrupted with a voice like thunder. He seemed to grow to twice her size, or Kaoru seemed to shrink because he towered over her.

"Right since the moment I first saw you, I read that your heart only sought power, money, and fame. You shall NOT be admitted into the palace and will NOT be the Prince's wife."

She was about to argue when a sudden gust of wind began to blow violently throughout the area. Fearing the Prince's wrath, she shrieked in alarm and leapt into the carriage and took off. Haru sighed in relief. She turned to face Lune when the Eastern Prince eyes met hers. She could only stare blankly into his beautiful smile when another strong gust of wind blew around her and he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

_Well it's certainly an exciting place_ she thought with a wry grin.

Lune met her expectantly. "Well now that she's out of the way," the cat stated, "let me make a formal introduction. I am Prince Lune of the Cat Kingdom."

Haru blinked several times. _A prince as a doorkeeper?_

He chuckled seeing her bemused look. "Yes, you heard correctly. The Eastern Prince did a favor towards my kingdom when my father tried to blow up a few buildings." He said this with an embarrassed rub of his paw against the back of his neck.

"Haha, he sounds like an interesting character," laughed Haru. "My name is Haru Amasawa. I actually came here to apply for the servant's position, and not to be queen."

Her kind attitude greatly improved Lune's already high opinion of her. "It's okay. We'll get it sorted out in the end. Alright, shall we begin?"

The auburn haired girl took a deep breath and nodded her head. If she failed, at least that she knew that she tried her best.

"Do you see the Eastern Prince here?"

_What? That's the first question?_ (Keep in mind, she didn't hear the actual questions before, just Kaoru's answers)

Haru looked around: a couple of crows nesting in the rooftop of the palace, Lune and her.

"No, I don't see anyone."

Lune blinked rapidly. The girl was supposed to be like all the others. They all lied even from the beginning. His royal breeding failed him.

"Excuse me?" he stated dumbly.

"I only see you and me, so no I don't see the Eastern Prince here."

Two white figures suddenly came bounding up, contrasted above by a dark crow which flew overhead. The four beings had a whispered conversation. Lune knew that Haru had saved the girl, Nina, from the speeding carriage, he had seen that himself. The white cat, Yuki, posed with the poor girl who had received an apple from Kaoru. Toto, the black crow, praised her with her kind deeds when he observed her from above. Muta, the fat cat, harrumphed and vehemently denied all their reports.

Our poor heroine suddenly had a touch of fear. These cats (and one crow) were discussing her every move that she had made ever since she left her home. It was all very unnerving and the fat cat was the one that watched over her that night! It was all too much. She didn't belong here and she felt like a fool for coming!

* * *

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_It'll be done soon! _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter VI_

Haru, in her confusion, began to back away from the whispering group. They were still discussing Haru's truthful answer. Yuki, of course smiled in joy, but Muta frowned.

"I don't trust her!" he muttered.

Toto rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't trust your own mother!"

This remark started the typical fight between the two which soon led to tussling. No one noticed the frightened girl that was about to run away. She backed away slowly until she collided with something.

Turning around, she saw that it was the Eastern Prince! His arms gently gripped her shoulders. Staring into his green eyes she seemed to be lost in them. Everyone seemed to disappear leaving just her and him. She took in his figure completely. Her hands had come up in surprise and rested on his broad chest. His clothes weren't made of silk, but rather durable and comfortable weaved cloth.

_Strange, you would think that he would wear the most expensive of clothes._

His fur was a light orange, but flecks of gold fur seemed to glisten occasionally. His glittering green-yellow eyes pierced straight into her heart and Haru felt a sense of warmth and comfort surrounding her. The eyes also seemed to convey some kind of deep feeling, but she wasn't sure what that was.

_It feels like I'm home._

Mesmerized by his captivating stare, Haru felt herself being gently turned around to face the still talking group. She felt his arms softly wrap around her waist and draw her in until her back rested against his flat chest. A quiet sigh was given as the Eastern Prince rested his forehead against her temple and closed his eyes. This picturesque moment caused Haru stiffen but then relax and release a quiet sigh of her own. She couldn't help but indulgently rest her hand atop of his crossed arms.

"Don't give up, Haru. Believe in yourself," he whispered.

_That's just like the dream I had! It's so strange. I've never met him, but it just feels right._

She let out another quiet sigh of contentment which alerted the others to what was going on. Yuki's quiet gasp on picturing the Eastern Prince and Haru in such a tender moment caused Lune to look up. Toto and Muta were still bickering but took notice because of a sharp poke by Yuki. The Prince opened one closed eye and gave a small nod to Lune beckoning him on.

Lune nodded in acknowledgment. "Haru, do you see anyone now?"

Haru rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the question, seeing as the person in question had his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes, he's right behind me." Pivoting her head to get a better look at him, she couldn't help but let out, "He's so cool…"

This caused a very deep blush to appear across his face. Muta let out a raucous laugh. The normally calm and composed Prince was actually blushing!

The Prince gave a glare directed towards Muta and bent his head down to whisper something in Haru's ear. As she listened a deep blush appeared on her face, too.

"What did he say?" Lune asked, more out of curiosity then it being the next question.

"He said to not give up. If I just be myself and believe, then I can do anything."

"Then why did you blush," Muta spat out suddenly.

Haru dipped her head in shyness, a strange feat to do when wrapped in someone's arms. "He said that I was cool too," she stammered out, blushing again.

Muta roared again in laughter at his friend's uncharacteristic actions.

Yuki and Lune just gazed at each other with love-struck eyes.

Toto whacked Muta on the head with one of his claws which led to Round 2 in their battle royale.

Lune let Haru and the Prince have a moment while Yuki broke up the squabbling crow and cat. Though loathed to interrupt their loving image, he asked Haru the next question.

"What is he wearing?"

Haru answered with a simple, "I don't know."

Five gasps of surprise met her statement, including that of the Prince behind her. Inclining her head to meet his look of astonishment, she quirked one eyebrow up.

"I don't know because I cannot see him from where I'm standing."

Blushing again, the embarrassed Prince untangled his lean, long limbs  from around Haru. Taking a few steps around her so that he appeared in front, he straightened out his attire.

Haru smirked and took a good look at him.

As she craned her head around to look at his back, the Prince very smoothly did a 360 degree turn. Haru couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Even his movements were graceful, like an experienced dancer!

"The Eastern Prince is wearing a pressed white shirt with a red vest, a blue bow tie, and a white coat and matching pants."

Lune nodded, appreciatively. "Miss Haru, you have succeeded in all three tests. By answering with the truth all three times, you have recommended yourself to the highest degree. That, and your actions with the carriage and Nina, the apple and the little girl, and all your actions in your village, show that you are fit to be by the Eastern Prince's side."

Haru gasped in amazement. All the pieces suddenly fell into place. Yuki was the dirty white cat meowing pitifully with the hungry girl, Muta looked after her during her night in the forest, Toto was the crow that delivered the dress, and Lune was probably there when she rescued Nina. They've been by her side all along! But how did they know about her actions in her hometown?

"But…but…" she stammered. "I only wanted a servant's to position to earn money for my ill father! I can't accept such an offer!"

"Oh Haru," Yuki finally spoke up. "You're too humble. Can't you see that all the good that you've done, and your hopes and prayers for the poor and young have led up to this moment? Like the Eastern Prince says, 'Believe in yourself.'" She paused momentarily. "I believe in you, Haru," she stated adamantly in the end.

"So do I," Lune also affirmed in his velvety voice while taking Yuki's paw in his own.

"As do I," Toto replied.

All three glared at Muta. The big fat cat rolled his eyes. "Hey kid. I had your back all along. Just don't screw up."

Haru couldn't help but smile at his statement. The tough grouch was just a big softie at heart. She endeavored for her eyes to meet the one's whose opinion mattered most to her wildly beating heart.

The Eastern Prince, in all of his years of experience could not convey the love and admiration he felt for her at this moment. He was not complete until he found her, and when he did, he couldn't wait until she was by his side for all eternity.

"I believe in you, Haru," he whispered and disappeared with a soft wind breeze.

The confused girl wondered where he was. Why did he leave so suddenly?

Yuki smiled, "He's waiting for you in your new home."

_Home…never had a place felt so right to be titled that. And I haven't even been inside yet!_

Taking a deep breath, Haru took a determined step forward. _I can do this!_ She could not, however, suppress her astonishment on what met her inside.

Opening the front door she was met with a quaint little living room. The walls had green wallpaper and the room had a couch, a trunk, and other tasteful furniture. Towards the back were a tea set and a kitchen. Everything was neat and cozy.

_It's so nice! Exactly what I would have pictured this place to be like!_

What surprised her the most, was sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Baron!"

The small tawny cat gave her a delighted meow and she rushed forward and enveloped him into her arms.

"Oh it's just like you to appear when I least expect it!"

She stroked the spot behind his ears and he purred in contentment.

"Everything has happened so quickly, Baron. One moment I'm setting off on this unknown journey and the next I'm sitting in the Eastern Prince's home! But of course, you know that already don't you, Baron. You've been watching me all along and guiding me straight here. You can change back into your true form now."

Baron walked slightly away from her comfortable hands and gave himself a small shake to her right. Haru stared into his eyes which seemed to glow brighter and brighter with every passing moment. When it grew so bright she had to shield her eyes, the light suddenly diminished. She felt a soft gloved hand take her right hand and stroke it gently.

"I knew you were perceptive, Haru."

Haru blinked a couple of times. Before her sat the Eastern Prince, her Baron, the one she told all of her troubles, hopes, and joys.

"Why did you pick me of all people?" Haru questioned.

Continuing to stroke her hand, Baron related his story. "When you and I were but children, a council was started whether to banish the human race. My father presided at the meeting and everyone was in a deadlock. That is, until a little girl offered some of her food to a small kitten."

Meeting her startled eyes Baron continued, "The girl was you and the kitten was me."

Haru closed her eyes remembering. It was all so long ago, and she thought it to be a dream from the grief filled day of her mother's funeral. She remembered that in her sadness she had wandered far away into the woods, unknowingly into the meeting ground of the representatives of all life on earth. All she could recall was that she was guided back by someone who comforted her, and reminded her that her mother would continue to watch over her from above.

That person was before her now.

"I was so touched by your kindness to me that I continued to watch over you. My father approved, too, seeing that I should be taking more of an interest if I were to be the liaison between heaven and the human race," he replied with a wry smile.

"It wasn't a constant vigilance," seeing her shock at the invasion of her privacy. "Merely me coming in my cat form to keep you company or listen to whatever you wanted to tell me."

Haru nodded. "I really appreciated it when you were there. It helped me to know that someone, even you, a cat, was listening." She smiled and entwined her fingers in his.

Baron couldn't help but grin at her shy action. Taking a deep breath, he plunged forward. "I could not help but fall in love with you over the years, Haru. You know, you were my confidant too."

She looked confused at his statement. "But you never even spoke to me!"

"Your mere presence was reassurance enough," he said with a tender smile. Nervously he asked, "Would you like to stay here with me?"

Haru thought for a moment, reveling in what had just happened. However, it was in that brief moment of hesitation that Baron saw despair.

"You can always just take the money and medicine needed for your father, Haru. There is no obligation on your part to do anything," he said in a strained voice.

He was stopped by her cool hand against the soft fur of his cheek.

"Silly. You are my best friend, my protector. How could I say no to living here when I love you so much?" Haru knew long before that she could not live without the helpful presence she had felt by her side throughout the years.

Giddy with happiness, Baron exclaimed "Oh Haru!" and whirled her around the room. She laughed and admonished him.

"Watch the furniture!"

He gave an overdramatic sigh and settled her down beside him on the couch where they talked about whatever it is that new lovers talk about. A sudden creak near the door alerted them both to an unknown presence.

"It's not the others," Baron murmured.

"It's Kaoru," stated Haru flatly.

"Why would you think that it's her?"

"All she talked about for weeks was coming here. She would not be deterred so easily by a lecture from Lune and a gust of wind. I bet, when she regained her courage she would attempt to come back. Plus, I just have a feeling it's her," she replied with a shrug.

"Remind me to explain to you the heavenly powers that you'll receive later… or may already have," he said with a chuckle.

Haru could only curve her mouth into an 'o' of astonishment.

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so I lied. It wasn't done soon. Argh, shame on me. Thank you so much to all of the reviewers. You really keep writers alive._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Baron placed a lean, gloved finger against Haru's lips to silence her questions to which she could only pout childishly. He smiled good naturedly at her. The door opened slightly and an awestruck Kaoru tiptoed in. She kept looking up as if gawking at some vast shape and walked around the living room completely ignoring Haru and Baron nestled together on the sofa. Haru looked to Baron for an explanation.

"I've made us invisible and she cannot hear us either. This house appears to the viewer as their version of home. What you saw," sweeping an elegant wave around the room, "was an inviting and modest house. What she sees is grand palace gilded with gold wallpaper and marbled floors."

Haru nodded agreeing that the description was what Kaoru's tastes were like. Baron drew her attention once again.

"Haru dearest." He grinned when he saw her blush at his term of endearment. "I wanted to give you this opportunity to tell Kaoru your feelings towards her. You're entitled for her to know about your pain and suffering at her hands."

The girl paused and gazed at her childhood tormentor. _A chance…a chance to finally let Kaoru know how I truly feel about her…_

She nodded with a finality of thought and gracefully accepted Baron's offered hand to stand. Haru smiled at his support and kissed him gently on the mouth, laughing as he blushed. She stepped forward out of the cloak of invisibility.

"Kaoru."

The seamstress' daughter turned her head and laughed haughtily at Haru.

"Well well. They managed to let in a girl like you." She paused confused at Haru's presence. "For what though, the servant's position? That's all you've ever been suited for. You're certainly not fit for royalty much less the position of queen."

"That's enough, Kaoru!" Haru had never yelled like this in her life. It felt like a relief to finally unburden her thoughts. "Don't you see? All this talk about titles and rights, they have alienated you against anyone who has ever cared or will ever care about you! The children who wanted to be your friend, you snubbed, and your own mother who only wanted the best for you… you just abandoned her. Your own mother…" Haru trailed off.

Kaoru appeared shaken by Haru's words, still she maintained her bravado. "It does not matter. If I were queen…"

"That's another thing," Haru interrupted. "Don't you see? There is no queen…there is no Eastern Prince! He's just a kind, caring person who sees other people and helps them." She began to talk faster as the whole situation dawned on her. "…that doesn't act like a sovereign. No… more like a servant." She began to laugh.

"Don't you see Kaoru? There was never an application for a queen by the Eastern Prince's side. That was a title given to him by the people he helped. The girls weren't lining up to be a queen. It was a servant's position…to serve the people by his side."

Kaoru stamped her foot indignantly. "No! I refuse to believe you. Why is this castle here? Why is the room paved in gold? Why are there riches in every corner?"

Haru ran over and shook the girl by the shoulders. "That's all in your mind! You only see the world in terms of monetary value so that's how this room appears to you! Don't you see? You'll end up alone and miserable with those kinds of thoughts. I see a room where I can be happy with my loved ones. Look again with your heart!"

The flabbergasted girl looked around. Nothing… did she really want to be this vain, idiotic girl who cared only for status and wealth. Somewhere deep in her ice cold heart, a tiny drop of water melted. She closed her eyes, looking defeated.

Haru continued but in a softer tone. "Your cruel taunts and vindictiveness against me should have not been committed. You've made me weep and almost curse my life, but it has made me stronger and value what I have and what I was given. For that I forgive you, Kaoru."

Shocked by the admission, Kaoru could only be struck dumb in wonderment.

"Forgive me? No one has that amount of kindness in them," she murmured.

Opening her eyes, she saw the gilded room as before. No! She refused to be the girl that she was before. All of her shallow life, she thought of nothing but to rule, but what did that give her? Only her stupid vanity and pride and without a friend in the world. No one, but Haru that was. She remembered the scraped knee she had when running and Haru kindly bandaged for her. The other compassionate actions the girl had done. What had Kaoru done to repay her? Called a good-for-nothing servant. She drooped her head. There was still time to make amends, to make other people smile at her the way they did at Haru, a way to let the children adore her as they did Haru. First things first…

Kaoru threw her arms around Haru. "I'm sorry. All the actions I had done, all the ones I could have done to help you. I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I know it doesn't make everything even, but it's all I can give to you for now." She tentatively glanced at Haru to gauge her reaction.

Haru gave her a bright smile. Kaoru could feel her heart melt a little more. _So this is what true happiness feels like?_

"That's all I ever wanted from you, Kaoru. You were forgiven long ago."

The reformed girl sighed. The room still appeared like the gilded monstrosity it was before. She still had a long way to go. "I better go," she stammered. "I'd like to return to the village to think about my actions. Maybe even attempt to reform my ways." Kaoru was beginning to like the feeling of being happy, even feeling loved. She was determined not to let it go.

The gaudy palace view flickered before her eyes like the light of a candle. A comfortable room filled with desks and smiling faces materialized before reverting back to the palace.

"I wish you and your husband luck, Haru. I am grateful to what you and he have done." She had said this with all honesty in her heart and soul. The homely image danced before her eyes briefly and one final thought resided with her as she made her way into the carriage to return to the village.

_I need to find my idea of home._

* * *

_I think I just need one more chapter to finish. I hope everyone had a fun holiday._

_Grignard_


	8. Chapter 8

_Last chapter! I'm sorry. Life is again taking a toll. Thank you so much for the reveiws. Time to keep this fandom alive!_

_elfy016: What's "fangirl it"? I don't think I ever heard of that term. But here's the finale for you._

_Thundercat: Goodness gracious! I nearly forgot about Haru's Mother's necklace before looking at your review._

_EarthGurdian: Thanks I greatly appreciate your review. It really motivates me._

_jeweljade: Simple unfortunately, but I'm not too good of a villain writer. Let's say that in the presence of such goodness made her reform faster._

_little.tel: Good idea. Never thought of using Baron's appearence due to being a heavenly fairy._

_and thanks to:_

Black Dragoness, tsuki the moon, Wielder of the Mighty Pen, Holy-Psychic-Vulpix, Catofhope, QuickStar, fenrir-ice-wolf, Demon951, catsykitten, Rangerette, vampiricfaerie, and Kitala

* * *

Haru sighed after confronting Kaoru. It had turned out surprisingly well and she turned to Baron to gauge his reaction. The smile on his face confirmed her actions were right and the two spent some precious time entwined within each other's arms. 

Baron's voice sounded from atop her head where he had been resting it.

"Haru?"

"Mmm hmm?" she murmured dreamily.

He chuckled quietly and Haru could feel the vibration beneath her cheek. Pulling away from her he kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to Haru. It brings me joy to see you so happy."

"I'm happy because of you, Baron," she replied.

Smiling he pulled out something from his pocket. Haru gasped seeing the familiar sparkle as the item caught the light.

"My mother's necklace," she breathed.

"Where it rightfully belongs."

They spent another idyllic moment between them before he again, interrupted the silence.

"It's time to go see someone."

"Who?" Haru questioned. His eyes seemed to grow brighter and with a sparkle Haru found the quaint house disappearing to be replaced with clouds surrounding her.

She yelped and clung to Baron fearing she would drop the terrifying distance to the ground. Surprisingly she discovered the clouds were firm. Their deceptive appearance made it to look as if a person would fall through only to feel as if they were walking on solid ground.

"I was hoping to have an audience with the Jade Emperor," he said casually.

"The Jade Emperor?!?!" Haru squeaked. "The ruler of the heavens?" She spasmodically started to rearrange her hair and straighten her dress when she noticed the amused smile on her love's face. In retaliation she frantically beat at his chest with her fists.

Though her hands were small, Baron still winced slightly at the impact. _Definitely have to remember not to make her mad, or when she does get angry to hide behind Muta._

He clasped her hands to calm her and soothingly replied, "Yes, we must meet with him to properly introduce you to the fairy court. You'll receive your powers and…" he paused. "…we'll be married."

Her face lit up at the thought of finally being joined with her beloved but fell when she thought of her father not being here to witness her most joyous event.

Baron seeming to read her mind allowed her the chance to delay the marriage until her father regained his strength. With confidence she voiced her decision.

"My father would want me to live my life not based on his condition. Though it saddens me for him not to be here, he would tell me to not waste time and seize the day."

She smiled sweetly at him and he lovingly kissed her temple.

"That's my girl."

Guiding her unerringly through the cloud walkway Haru gasped as the Imperial Palace loomed before her eyes. Richness, grandeur, strength… the building seemed idyllic as the lodging of the many deities, fairies, and of course the Jade Emperor and Empress.

Keeping her pace even with Baron's Haru wondered silently at how much heaven was different from Earth. The journey from the gateway to the main dais must have taken an hour in mortal terms passed in only a few seconds. It was as if the two were gliding through the air rather than walking. She didn't even break a sweat or feel any exhaustion at all. Oh the wonder of it all…

Both swept into a deep bow at the figure seated before them. Dressed in imperial yellow robes and ceremonial hat, the Jade Emperor looked upon the two with a wise and all knowing smile.

"Welcome, my children, to heaven."

Turning to Baron he acknowledged the success of the recent events. "I see you have found what you have been looking for."

"More like _she_ found me, my emperor," was the suave reply.

In response the Emperor chuckled and then addressed Haru.

"Haru, you have seen what Baron does: helping others, caring for the old and young. Are you content with this life?"

"Yes, your highness. I love him and I will stay by his side. This is the life I was meant for."

Blushes from both people confirmed the sincerity of her words and the emperor nodded in confirmation.

"Now, to make it official."

He paused and announced to the populace, "My children, it gives me great honor to bond Baron Humbert Von Gikkengen and Amasawa Haru in the knot of marriage. May it never be unraveled or broken."

An eruption of cheers emerged from the heavenly court as Haru and Baron sealed their marriage with a kiss. The entire room was filled with gladness for the new couple. Muta, Toto, Lune, and Yuki were present and gave them the heartiest of best wishes. Well, Muta gave a half-hearted effort but the blush that was present on his face when Haru kissed his cheek proved his sincerity. The emperor continued on.

"Haru, step closer my dear."

Smiling in a fatherly manner he proclaimed, "Your actions in the village and throughout your entire life have been filled with kindness and love towards others, especially children. It pains you to be separated from that life."

Haru eyes filled with sadness at the loss of her childhood home. She knew that it would happen but the emotions had not really hit her until this moment.

The emperor's next words started her.

"However, you and that life will not be separated. Instead you will become the fairy of children and for children. Your duty is to listen to a children's prayer and, if able, to carry out what they wish. You will watch over the abused and neglected children as you had been doing before you came here."

Haru was speechless. Her role in the Heavenly Court was to be herself? No wonder the Jade Emperor was known to be wise and kind. She thanked him several times before being swamped with congratulations by the court.

After some time the two left the palace and ended up back at the original entrance, despite what the haze of being in love could do to one's sense of direction. Haru threw her arms around Baron and giggled as he twirled her around. She looked up seriously into her love's eyes.

"Now it's time to see my Father."

Baron's eyes grew panicked for a second before maintaining his usual coolness. Haru of course could not help in teasing him.

"You, Baron Humbert Von Gikkengen, afraid of a mere mortal, my father?"

"Your father!" he hissed out in distress.

She offered a consolatory kiss. "He'll have to know sometime and I want him to hear it out of our mouths than with the gossip of the appearance of a new fairy."

He nodded and with a small gasp of surprise, was transported through Haru's power to her village.

Haru quirked an eyebrow and laughed at Baron's astonished look at her quick grasp of her new powers.

They had appeared close to the center of the village and timewise, the day was close to being a few hours after daybreak.

She glanced at Baron and noticed as he changed himself into his cat form. It was easier for him to walk amongst the people in this appearance rather than his true form. Haru walked the familiar streets of her former home and was confronted with several jubilant children.

"Haru! Haru! You've come back!!"

She couldn't help but be ecstatic at their enthusiasm. They told her with great surprise that some days after she had left, Kaoru had come back from the Eastern palace in a sullen mood. The girl had remained in seclusion for several days before astounding everyone by wanting to volunteer at the schoolhouse. Though the students remember her mean actions and cruel taunts, they accepted her warily. After a couple of rough patches they grew to love her and she learned what true happiness was. She also was taking care of the infirmed, including Haru's father.

Haru seemed confused at how fast time had traveled when she had gone. Apparently, the time that Kaoru had left the palace and now was about two months time. She sighed realizing the time between the mortal and fairy lands differed. She'd have to get used to it.

Kaoru greeted Haru with a warm hug in front of her home and said that her father was resting comfortably upstairs, and was awake if she wished to speak to him.

As quiet as she could make herself she entered her father's room and was greeted with a much healthier vision of the man she had left before. Joyfully she kissed her father and told him of what had happened.

He lovingly fingered the necklace around her neck and told her, "Your mother would have been very proud of you."

With tears in her eyes she smiled at his words.

"Is your new husband here, Haru?"

The approach of a brown cat up the stairs and into the room was met with happiness by Haru and confusion with her father. Slowly the cat's eyes seemed to glow as bright as the sun and the emergence of Baron took the little cat's place.

He bowed formally, "Baron Humbert Von Gikkengen, sir."

Haru's father waved off his formal tone, "Please, Baron. You may call me Seiji."

Baron nodded and after a brief talk of whether he loved Haru or not (he did) and if he would ever hurt her (he wouldn't) and deity or no deity he would be seriously injured if any harm would come to Haru, the marriage blessing was received.

With an affectionate kiss on his wife's hand, he addressed her and his father-in-law.

"A gift," he paused, "from the Jade Emperor."

With an outstretched arm, he placed his gloved hand against the man's chest. The glove began to glow and Seiji realized that a sudden warmth was emanating from it. It spread from his chest to his head and then to the bottom of his toes. The pain which had stayed for so long was diminishing. The glow subsided after a few seconds.

"Father?" Haru questioned worried for his health.

"I'm… I'm alright, Haru. In fact… better than I have been in a while." He smiled and with newfound strength threw off the covers and stood by the bed. He placed a frail hand on Baron's shoulder.

"Thank you, my boy."

Baron smiled. Those words were an echo of what his father had said to him just before he passed on. He was glad that Haru's father had welcomed him. Now he was free to enjoy a new life with Haru.

The three, along with a reformed Kaoru, had a pleasant meal together before the newlyweds departed.

Hugging her father and Kaoru, Haru promised to visit whenever she could. Kaoru pulled her aside and gave her heartfelt thanks. It seemed, without having her realization at the Eastern Palace, she would have never known that her idea of home was actually the schoolhouse. The joy of teaching and volunteering with the children had made her feel more loved and wanted than any year of her entire life.

Haru joyfully expressed her congratulations and exited the house. Baron, of course, had transformed back into the tawny cat and was curled in the arms of one of the small children that had greeted her exit. They too wished her luck in her new life and said they would be good in her absence.

With tears, Haru kissed each and every one of them on the cheek before making her way out of town. With a slight breeze, Baron appeared before her and took her in his arms. Together the two made their way back to the Eastern Palace.

She sighed with contentment as the two walked through the entrance of the quaint house.

"Are you happy, my love?" Baron questioned her.

"Do you need to ask? Of course I am," was the satisfied answer.

He chuckled and started the beginning of their happy lives with this:

"Welcome home, my love."

* * *

_So what's next in the future? Of course more stories about Baron and Haru. Two new story ideas are adaptions from _The Colony of Cats_ from the_ Crimson Fairy Book _by Andrew Lang, and _The Princess, the Cat, and the Unicorn_ from_ The Unicorn Treasury _compiled by Bruce Coville. Possibly some oneshots from the movie._

_Unfortunately I fear the most of my stories are becoming too similar and formulaic. Hopefully I can remedy this and come out with the next story. Any comments, suggestions, ideas you want to see, or if you want any help with unfinished stories, please e-mail me._

_Thanks with great appreciation,_

_Grignard_


End file.
